NecroGhoul
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Creating the an ultimate soldier didn't work out too good for the Earth Defense Force. It's up to Kaneki, the people of Anteiku, and CCG to stop the outbreak of the Necromorphs. The enemy is not just the Necromorphs though, the ultimate soldier Erasmus who became a NecroGhoul will stop at nothing until everyone is converted in the name of the Marker.
1. Chapter 1

NecroGhoul

(A Tokyo Ghoul/Dead Space Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Black Marker (Year 2215) (Erasmus's Narrative)

Something isn't right. What are they doing to my body? They said they were going to help me. Have I been lied to? Why does this hurt so much?

Opening my eyes slowly I happen to be floating in space but it looks so red instead of all black. I must be dreaming, this must be just the effects of the anesthesia. When I turned around I saw a huge planet that looks ten times bigger than earth. It was also surrounded by these 7 moons with large tentacles coming out of them. What is this? What's happening?

Suddenly the swirling clouds of the cold looking planet started to clear and reveal large objects moving around. Are those creatures? It's kind of hard to tell. The seven moons that are floating around the planet suddenly merge into one to shape into a tall and huge black object that has two horns twisting over each other. A tiny shard of it chipped off from the object and shoot itself straight into my chest.

Pain coursed through my entire body and forced all of my four Kagunes bursting out of my body. A booming voice said into my head, "Conquer your planet! Take back your home! Kill everyone who has ever wronged you! Set your brethren free from the cruelties of life!"

I couldn't answer back, all I can do was scream.

... (Kaneki's Narrative)

I was sleeping so soundly until Touka jumped right on top of me knocking the air out of my lungs. "Really, Touka?!" I shouted as I felt the painful impact right into my stomach.

"Oh now you're awake," said Touka with a smirk on her face, "Come on, get dress we got to go to work."

She got off me to go get ready. I had to slowly get out of bed to avoid any more pain that's mostly in my torso. I walk over to the bathroom first to take a shower, after that I started brushing my teeth and fixing up my hair. It's kind of weird having this white hair now. After that whole ordeal with the Aogiri, my entire hair just changed white when I accepted my Ghoul side.

It was hard getting back in track but thanks to the people of Anteiku I'm managing. Touka has been a great help to me especially. She and I ended up moving in together, well I moved in with her but so far it's been good... Well, I wish things have ended up good with her brother, Ayato. The two are not on best terms right now, but I hope they'll come around.

I got dress into my uniform and quickly joined Touka as we headed off to work at the Anteiku Coffee Shop. Luckily Touka's apartment isn't too far from the coffee shop. We don't really have to worry about getting their late.

"Praise Altman!" shouted some of the Unitologists groups that are hanging around the streets spreading the word of Altman and the great discovery of the Marker. This Church of Unitology wasn't really around for long until this Black Marker was discovered. They believe in transformation and rebirth. They talk about being reunified after death in Heaven through the power of a sacred artifact known as the Marker.

Most of us Ghouls don't believe in the religion of Unitology. We're just trying to survive as long as we can fighting off against the CCG. "I swear, their own religion is going to be their downfall," said Touka.

"Well, Touka their religion is based on death so it just might be their downfall."

"I'm just glad we don't get that kind of customers at Anteiku."

Touka is not really fond of the people of Unitology. She gets a bad feeling about their artifact called the Marker. I get them too but it doesn't make me hate the Unitologists. I just think they're misguided.

... (Erasmus's Narrative)

I woke up from my slumber and I'm back on the table where they operated on me. My arms and legs are straps down so I can move anywhere. Dr. Hiroshi leans into my view as he smiled and said, "Hey, Erasmus. How do you feel?"

"... Sick." I said, "Did it work?"

"Well, I hope so. Those Kagunes of yours is going to be a huge help to win the Resouce Wars."

"What?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Did I hear that correctly? Dr. Hiroshi laughed as he said, "You didn't think we were going to let the opportunity of making an ultimate soldier just pass by did you? Instead of getting rid of the Kagunes, you should use them to put an end to this war."

"What did you do to me?"

"We put a shard from the Marker into your chest. It's power in enhancing your RC cells as we speak. Making you much stronger and faster to destroy our enemies."

"No no no I didn't ask for this! I asked you to remove these Kagunes!"

"Even if we tried you will only die in the process."

"Then you should have let me die. AHHHHHHH!"

Pain suddenly hit hard into my chest as I feel the shard making me break out of the straps and releasing my Kagunes. Dr. Hiroshi didn't back up in time so my Bikaku stabs him straight through the chest. It threw him across the room as he hit the wall already dead. I've noticed the difference in my Kagunes. Their colors have turned all black with these strange glowing red symbols all over them. I know these symbols, they're from the Marker... I can understand them.a

The rest of the scientists here were panicking and trying to flee for their lives. While the Investigators of CCG stood their ground using their quinques to attack me. All of my Kagunes reacted on their own to protect me, and not one quinque was able to damage them. They killed them all... I felt sicker than before as I couldn't help but vomit on the floor.

The booming voice inside my head from before said to me, "Come to us, Erasmus. Let the Kagunes guide you to us."

Suddenly the people I've killed started to transform into ugly horrific creatures. I was scared when they started walking towards me. "Relax," said the voice, "They are yours to control. They'll won't hurt you."

The creatures that walk over here suddenly kneeled before me. "Wh-what are they?" I said.

"They are known as Necromorphs."

"...Then what does that make me? I don't feel like myself."

"Well, you're something I've never converted before. I suppose that makes you a NecroGhoul, except you're alive."

Suddenly my Rinkaku raises me up and started walking out of the room as the other Necromorphs followed. Any soldier or Investigator that got in the way were killed on the spot and converted into Necromorphs. The room we were trying to reach to was the one where they have the Black Marker. It's just like the one in my dream. My Rinkaku let me down as I continue to walk up to it and place my hands on the Marker.

Now I hear more than just one voice in my head. They were all calling out. They were all in pain. "Who are you?" I said, "Why are you all trapped in the Marker?"

"We are the voices of the Marker. We are born to release you all from pain. You and I share a connection. We've lost so much watching our own brethren being slaughtered. Wouldn't you like it to stop? Will you help us reunite the dead back with the living?"

"..." I thought about the people I've lost. My friends, my family... my beloved... I thought getting rid of the Kagunes and starting a new life will somehow help me move on. But their deaths will never leave my mind. As tears flowed down my face I said, "Yes. I will help you."

"Good, send out the Necromorphs to spread all over Japan."

I turn around to face the Necromorphs and said, "Go forth and convert everyone in the name of the Marker."

They obeyed as they rushed out of here. I said to the voice, "I'll be back in a moment. I just need to get dress."

I had to make my way to the men's locker room to see if I can find a uniform to get dressed in. I've found an all black soldier uniform that's just my size. I was lucky to find a pair of boots as well that were my size. I put on the long sleeve shirt, pants, boots, fingerless gloves, long zip up trench coat that goes from the waist all the way up to the neck. The coat even has a Resource Integration Gear on the back to manage my health and strength augmentation system.

I left out the body armor since I really don't need it. What I did add though the soldier's full headed black helmet. Once I put it on, the screen over my face automatically turned on to let me see.

I asked the voice of the Marker, "What will you have me do then? Just stay here and protect the Marker?"

"Some of the Necromorphs here will do that. I need you to go out there and make sure everyone is converted. How about you start off with the Church of Unitology?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

... (Kaneki's Narrative)

While serving the customers, on the T.V we see the news talking about and showing these creatures that were not Ghouls eating other humans. What made it bizarre was that the people that were killed come back to life transforming into one of them. "What the hell?!" said Nishiki.

"Yoshimura what should we do?" said Touka.

Yoshimura said the customers, "I'm sorry to say, ladies and gentlemen, we have to close the shop now. Please head back to your homes and stay safe until this situation is over."

The customers didn't argue. They all gather their things and walk out after they paid. Since the news said everyone should stay home and be safe, they have to leave the shop which made it easy for us to not have any problems. I asked Yoshimura, "Should we get involve with this matter?"

"We're going to have to Kaneki," He said, " That outbreak of the creatures isn't too far from the 20th ward. We have to defend this place as much as we can until it's over."

I wonder what caused this to happen? Is this some kind of zombie outbreak? First, our resources on Earth has died out, and now this? Our planet is just dying by the second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Church of Unitology

Everyone got into gear and headed out as fast as possible. When we entered the area where the creatures were infecting and eating the humans. We had to admit we froze at the horrific sight. "Yoshimura?" said Enji.

Yoshimura said, "Hinami, Roma, Touka. Get the humans out of here. The rest of us will clear the street."

"Yes, sir!" We all said. As the three girls lead the humans to safety while we destroy the creatures. My Rinkaku was able to cut them down but, their flesh is a bit tougher than of a regular human's. It didn't mean they were a hard time to deal with, though.

Even though these creatures are acting violently and seem hungry. Their scent is an overwhelming smell of death. "Look out Kaneki!" shouted Nishiki as he protected me from a one of the creatures with his Bikaku.

I said, "Thanks, Nishiki."

"Come on Kaneki, get your head in the game! These aren't normal humans!"

"Nishiki these creatures are not even human anymore! I don't think they're even alive!"

"Now you're just thinking crazy."

"Take in their scent! They smell nothing but dead!"

He did came to a realization about these creatures. I don't know how these creatures can be living and dead at the same time, but we need to get rid of them. Or else all of Tokyo is done for!

... (Erasmus's Narrative)

I let myself into the church of unitology. When the people turn their attention to me away from their prayers they were all shocked and frighten to see that I was a Ghoul. That is until someone took noticed at the symbols on my Kagunes. "Are you a prophet?!" said a man, "No, why would the Marker choose a Ghoul for a prophet?!"

"A prophet huh?" I said, "No I wouldn't say that. More like an envoy of the Marker. As the Marker's envoy, it's my duty to reunified every Human and Ghoul on earth. Your unwavering faith in the promise of the Marker will be rewarding after your death."

My Kagunes got to work. I have to admit it was painful to watch this happen, but it's all for the good in the name of the Marker.

... (Kaneki's Narrative)

It was difficult but we cleared the street. When we thought it was over suddenly more creatures burst out of the doors of the Unitology church. "Enji, Kaya, Hinami, Nishiki, take care of the creatures outside!" ordered Yoshimura and they obeyed.

Roma, Touka, Yomo, Yoshimura and I entered the church. We were shocked to see a Ghoul with all four Kagunes turning these humans into the horrible creatures we've been fighting. But not as shocked as Yoshimura. When the Ghoul turn to look at us he tilted his head to the left as he said, "Owl? Is that you old timer?"

"You should talk, Revenant." said Yoshimura.

"Wow, I've haven't been called that in ages." Revenant took off his full head helmet. When I expected him to look just as old as Yoshimura. He looks like he's only 30 years old. His hair is dark brown, and his eyes are dark brown as well. "But please refrain yourself from calling me that, Yoshimura. Just call me Erasmus."

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, you know. Humans and their experiments. The Earth Defense Force apparently needed a weapon to help them win the Resource Wars, so I was the lucky winner to have a shard from the Marker implanted into my chest to turn me into what you see now. A NecroGhoul."

"Why are you doing this? You never attacked the humans like this before."

"I'm under orders of the Marker. And this is not an attack, this is a convergence. I am unifying the humans and Ghouls. We will all be one mind, one soul, and one flesh."

"Erasmus you are killing these people! You aren't unifying them! You're turning them into monsters! You are bringing death to us all!"

"... There is no death... Only rebirth. If you can't embrace the evolution. Then I'll make you see the light. I will free every soul from this pain and bring them everlasting life!" Erasmus put back on his helmet as he shouted, "PRAISE THE GREAT MARKER!"

In a blink of an eye, he appeared right in front of him and his Rinkaku stab him straight through the stomach! "I know this hurts, old friend," said Erasmus, "But don't worry. You will be free from pain."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted as I use my Rinkaku to hit him away from Yoshimura. "Touka stay with him!" I said.

Yomo, Roma, and I attack Erasmus at the same time. Before we could even get near him, black projectiles with red symbols on them were sent from his Ukaku at us. When we tried to block them with our Kagunes they still ended up piercing us. His Kagunes are stronger than ours!

Erasmus got up and suddenly he became a blur as he attacks the three of us with just his Koukaku! I got it to the stomach and Yomo got it to the chest. When he got to Roma though Her Rinkaku/Bikaku burst out violently as they were able to pierce through his stomach. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT ASSHOLE?!" She shouted as she lift him up and thrown him to crash into a statue of the Marker.

When we thought she got him good the church was filled with his laughter. He got up with no problem and his wound healed up within second. While our wounds are still trying to heal. The wound he created in my stomach is hurting me real bad that I'm about to drop to my knees. There's too much blood spilling out from this wound.

"It's been a while I've haven't met a mutated Ghoul." said Erasmus, "What is that a Rinkaku combined with a Bikaku? Yeah, that must be it. Now where did old man Yoshimura found you? GAHH!"

Out of nowhere 5 blue and green projectiles has pierced through his chest. I was surprised he didn't fall back from the impact. We all looked at the person who sent those projectiles. It was a green haired woman who has all four Kagunes but they look nothing like Erasmus's. She was giving Erasmus a very disappointing glare and those ice cold gray eyes are filled with anger.

When Erasmus spoke he sounded like he was shocked to see her, "Blurryface? I thought you were gone? I thought CCG killed you?!"

"So did I, Revenant," She said.

All of a sudden CCG came flooding in with Investigators. "...Kiara," said Erasmus as it nearly sounded like he was crying.

"If you come quietly we won't kill you." said the woman who's known as Blurryface and Kiara. I'm assuming Kiara is her real name.

"...How dare they..." Erasmus hissed, "I watched you die... I couldn't-... This isn't rebirth. You're nothing but a puppet to them aren't you, Blurryface?!"

"Revenant!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Suddenly a massive amount of those creatures busts in here from the back of the church. "I don't want to deal with a puppet of the CCG!" shouted Erasmus, "The Necromorphs can handle you just fine!"

His Rinkaku reaches up to the ceiling and broke through so he could escape. The people of Anteiku and I can't stick around while CCG is here. We're going to have to leave them with, what Erasmus calls them, Necromorphs.


	3. Note

Note:

Chapters are going to be uploaded late because I'm going to be taking a short break. Reasons why is because I need to enroll in college and register for classes. This break won't be long it will probably be a day or 2 before I start posting new chapters again. You can still leave requests or questions and I'll answer back as soon as possible. In the mean time, I apologize for the delay.

\- CrimsonWords


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Revenant & Blurryface (Erasmus's Narrative)

I had to pull the spikes out from my chest with my Rinkaku. Despite that, this came from a puppet that looks like Blurryface. The strength in the spikes matches well with hers. It was a pain to get them out, but I was able to heal just fine. "Why did you stop?"said the voice of the Marker in my head.

"You wouldn't understand," I said, "Unlike you I have troublesome memories of the past. I didn't expect to see someone who died long ago."

"In other words, you choked."

"..."

I can't deny that. A puppet who wore Kiara's face made me hesitated to kill her. "Is this going to be a problem if you face her again?" asked the voice.

"No, it won't." I said, "No one is going to stop the convergence. No puppet wearing Kiara's face is going to stop me."

I make my way down the street, heading over to my next destination. I said, "If CCG has no problem using Ghouls as puppets. I'm sure they don't mind if I turn them all into Necromorphs."

... (Kaneki's Narrative)

Once we were all away we had to settle down in a place that is abandoned and not touched by Necromorphs. Yoshimura got the worst of it from that Revenant guy than me and Yomo. He's healing though which means that's good.

Nishiki said to Yoshimura, "What the hell happen in the church?!"

"Who was he, Yoshimura?" said Touka.

"His name is Erasmus Valens," said Yoshimura, "30 years ago he disappeared. I thought CCG had taken and killed him."

"What is he? He has all 4 kagunes and so did that lady. Do you know her?"

"Not in person, but Erasmus mentioned her to me once. Kiara Takeshi is a best friend of his. They're both from an ancient Ghoul race called the Sui Generis. That's why you saw them with 4 Kagunes. The Sui Generis are hard to kill because of their rapid RC cells healing any fatal wound."

"Why are they called The Revenant and Blurryface?" I asked.

"He's called the Revenant because some claimed that he died once, but came back to life. I'm not sure how true and accurate that story is, but that was the name he uses to go by. Now as for Blurryface, she's called that because of her incredible speed. When she moves she becomes a blur to everyone's sight. I don't know why she's with the CCG, but from what Erasmus told me, she was killed by them along with his other friend, Manquè."

"Manquè?"

"His real name was Lycidas Ophiuchus, but those three were the last of the Sui Generis."

"Think Manquè might be still alive?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Why does he look younger than you?" asked Touka.

"The Sui Generis age much slower than we do, so they did had a longer life span."

Our wounds finally healed up, and we were ready to fight again. Yoshimura said, "We still have to make sure the Necromorphs are cleared out, but we're going to have to separate into three. Enji, Kaya, you're with me to go north of the 20th ward. Roma, Nishiki, Yomo, you'll take the west side. Kaneki, Touka, Hinami, take the east side. Once you take out all the Necromorphs, meet up on the south side."

"Yes sir!" we all said and took our separate ways.

... (Erasmus's Narrative)

Taking over CCG proved to be a little difficulted than I thought. I was able to converge a good chunk of their staff, but the investigators are tough as nail. Not to mention very stubborn to just die. My Bikaku broke through an Investigator's quinque and pierced through his chest. Once he was converted into a Necromorph I let him go so he can infect others.

"So you're the one who's been turning these people into Necromorphs." said a man who's a bald Seminole Indian with a strawberry blonde chin strap beard and a Hitler mustache that's the same color. "I say your Kagunes are quite appealing to the eye. You are a NecroGhoul am I correct?"

"Who's asking?" I said.

"Oh forgive me where are my manners?" He released a black and white checkered Ukaku as he sent projectiles at me. I destroyed them all with my Rinkaku. He said, "I am Skipper 70 Blind Wasps, but you may address me as Skipper. I believe you are patient 23, also known as the Revenant and Erasmus Valens, am I correct?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a high ranking Unitologist Zealot, I'm actually a part of the project that created what you are now. How's the shard of the Marker doing in your chest?"

"It's fine, but if you are a Unitologist, are you going to try and stop me or are you with the convergence?"

"Oh believe me I'm all about the convergence. Except I like to be in control of my own body."

He was super quick to attack me with his Ukaku. While I was blocking his projectiles he got close and slice off one of my Rinkaku tentacles. When he did that I unleash my Ukaku projectiles at him and he went down. The tentacle he sliced off grew back fast, but surprisingly he got back up with no problem. Another mutant Ghoul?

He pull out the spikes with no problem and healed very quickly. "Surprised?" said Skipper.

"Not really," I said, "I've met all kinds of mutant Ghouls before. You're nothing new. So tell me, are you a puppet to the CCG as well?"

"A puppet? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Unitologists accept Ghouls like me into their society. I'm only here to bring you back for Earth Gov."

"So you betray your own kind?"

"If I remember correctly you're converting everyone, right? It doesn't matter if you kill Humans or Ghouls, just as long they're reunited in death."

"Well, you got me there, Skipper."

I attack him quickly and he tries to match my speed. I got the better of him and my Rinkaku pierced through his Ukaku. Just when I was about to rip them apart I was pulled away by another blue and green Rinkaku. When I hit the wall I got to see the one who pulled me away was none other than Blurryface. I scowled at her as I said, "So we meet again, Puppet?"

"Erasmus you have got to snap out of it!" She shouted.

"What's there to snap out of? I've opened my eyes darling, I've already woken up. The only thing I'm going to snap is your strings, Puppet!"

I attack her with my Koukaku and she blocked it with her Rinkaku. Her Bikaku tried to stab me but I blocked it with my own Bikaku. We pushed each other off and continue to use our speed and Kagunes to attack one another. When I thought I had the upper hand when I've found an opening to pierced her heart. Her Koukaku pierced through my stomach.

She hit me in the head hard enough to get me out of focus so I can hit the ground. Next thing I knew her Rinkaku pierced through my Rinkaku, her Bikaku pulled out of my stomach to pierced through my Bikaku, and then her Ukaku pierced through my Ukaku. When she held down my hands she shouted, "Skipper! Take the helmet off!"

"NO NO DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted because I knew what they were going to do. Skipper took my helmet off and brought out a red and purple pill from his pocket.

Blurryface said, "Calm down, Erasmus!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Open wide." said Skipper.

He forced my mouth to open and shove the pill in for me to swallow. Even though I tried so hard not to swallow the pill it didn't matter. The pill is a fast acting sleep drug for Ghouls. Once the saliva touches the surface of the pill it dissolves quickly and lets the drug take over the system. "Everything is going to be fine, Erasmus," said Blurryface as I drifted fast asleep.

... (Skipper's Narrative)

"So it really does take a Sui Generis to defeat another Sui Generis," I said.

"Shut up, Skipper," said Blurryface as she got off of Erasmus. What I've found strange though was that his Kagunes weren't disappearing. I said, "Shouldn't Kagunes disappear when the RC cells aren't active during sleep?"

"They should," said Blurryface.

All of a sudden Erasmus's Rinkaku raised him up and his Bikaku slashed violently at Blurryface and me. It cut through our Kagunes when we tried to block the attack. When I regenerate mine quickly I attack him but Kagune bullets were fired upon me but not by Erasmus. They were fired by another Ghoul who wears a black mask with spires and a vermilion Ukaku. Wait, I recognize that Ghoul.

"Black Rabbit," I said with a smile, "It's been too long I've haven't seen you!"

Black Rabbit acted fast with his vermilion wings and grab Erasmus. "GET BACK HERE!" I shouted but other Ghouls arrived to keep up occupied while they escaped. "So that's how it us huh?" I said, "I won't allow you low class Ghouls take the Unitologist's only hope!"


End file.
